Oh Damn!
by ScorpioKun
Summary: A fight brakes out at one of Masamune's parties that he's lost all control of *cough* thanks to Hanbei *cough*  This is in modern times too, if you don't get it


**Summary:** BASARA ONE SHOT! A fight brakes out at one of Masamune's parties that he's lost all control of *cough* thanks to Hanbei *cough* (This is in modern times too, if you don't get it)

Yeah, this is my random crack laced FanFic so if you don't like it then be happy to hunt me down and beat me with a baseball bat cause I refuse to take this story down, and if you love it then I'll love you! theres a little refreance to a certain show on here too...i blame my cousin.

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own this to you? Come on people! Sengoku BASARA © Capcom DUH!

**Notes:** "_This means Masamune's speaking his random Engrish_" (for the people who dont know)

**Warning:** Cheesy lines, Hanbei being a jerk face pansy, and a little MasaxYuki...

* * *

><p><strong>CRASH! <strong>"_Oh shit__!_" Masamune glared at Motochika "What the hell was that?"

"How am I supposed to know!" he sighed. "It came from downstairs, I think."

-face palm- "Oi kami, Kojuuro is gonna kill me." He knew Kojuuro told him he was forbidden to throw any parties while he was gone but he just couldn't help himself, he loved Kojuuro like a brother and all but he enjoyed pissing him off even more.

"Yeah no kidding." He chuckled.

Masamune grabbed purple collar of Motochika's vest and gave him a nasty glare "And then im gonna kill you for inviting all these people, I don't even think half these weirdo's go to our school!"

"Well I got connections, if ya know what I mean."

He growled "Well you better go see what happened downstairs or else my fist will connect with your face, _you see_?"

"All right all right, sheesh keep your eye patch on!" Motochika ran down the hall past drunken schoolmates, kissing couples, and possibly a hobo peeing on the carpet until…

"Motochika!" a boy with short brunette hair, wearing a green hoddie, white jeans, and black sneakers ran upstairs, his hands on his knees almost unable to speak cause he ran all over the house.

"Mouri, whats wrong?"

"It's Hanbei, he and Yukimura got in a fight and Hanbei threw him on the glass table in the living room!"

"That explains the crash."

"Yeah! Right now Kasuga and Sasuke are trying to break it up but its not working!"

He thought for a moment "Okay um go get Masamune, he's just down the hallway." He started to run down the stairs again.

"W_wait! What are you gonna do?"

"Im gonna go help Yuki, DUH!"

* * *

><p>"Knock it off you two!" yelled Kasuga as she tried to hold Hanbei from punching Yukimura again.<p>

"Why should I, he jacked up my shirt!" He said as he pushed her, causing her to bump into another partier.

"What the hell Hanbei!" yelled Sasuke as he went to take his girlfriend away and when he did he went back to punch Hanbei but missed and got punched himself.

"SASUKE!" said Yukimura "Leave them out of this!"

"Well they shouldn't have jumped in, and do you know how much this shirt cost, you owe me!"

"Not to be rude but cant you just wash it out?"

"I'll wash you out in a minute!"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, pardon me, MOVE IT!" said Motochika, he saw a boy in a white and purple kimono shirt, purple pants, and black boots dodging the punches from a spiky haired brunette with a long, low ponytail who wore a red and black varsity jacket, he also noticed Kasuga helping Sasuke with a nose bleed caused by Hanbei.<p>

"YUKIMURA!" Motochika ran and punched Hanbei to buy time to help his friend.

"Motochika-san?" said Yukimura trying to stand.

"You okay man?" he said helping him up.

He nodded. "You have my gratitude Motochika-san."

"No problem, you are a friend after all."

Hanbei stood up after recovering from the spiky silver-haired boy's punch "heheh, you gotta strong arm, too bad I'll have to break it."

He growled "Like hell you will!"

"This isn't even any of your business, pirate!"

"Why you little_."

"Hanbei leave him out of this!" said Yukimura. "I've already apologized so please, lets forgive and forget." He held out his hand to shake Hanbei's but…

"Oh please, like I'd want to…hmmm?"

The large crowd of people looked around wondering why it was somewhat silent, "Hey what happened to the music?" ask Kasuga cradling Sasuke.

"Yeah, what gives." Asked Sasuke holding his nose and bruised cheek.

"Oi Hanbei!" the crowd turned to see the blue loving host standing with his arms crossed where the DJ should be and the look on his face was serious.

"Masamune-dono!" said Yukimura.

"Sanada Yukimura, _you doing okay_?"

Yuki had no clue what language that was but he nodded anyway cause of the concerned look on his face. Masamune grinned and pointed at Hanbei "I don't remember inviting you!"

Hanbei smiled back "You didn't."

Masamune whistled "You got a lot of nerve crashing my party, and I really hate party crashers _you see_?"

"Oh and uh what are you gonna do about it." His stooges were getting ready to protect their leader.

"Hmph, im gonna kick your ass!" he said giving Hanbei a toothy and arrogant grin "and its pretty pathetic having your stooges try to beat me, why cant you be a man and beat me yourself, im sure you enjoyed beating Yukimura!"

"Please, I don't have time for this!" he said turning away looking for Yukimura.

Masamune punched Hanbei from the left side "Just who the hell do you think you are, _this isn't over yet_!" he said while taking off his black jean jacket revealing his blue tank top and many old scars from previous fights.

He smiled and stood up "Fine, lets go!"

"HA! That's more like it!" he said already in his fighting stance. Hanbei charged at him and went low to a twist to try and kick him from below, he missed but kicked from above as well making Masamune's head throb. Masamune charged back trying to punch him in the face again, he missed also but made Hanbei bite off some of his tongue after giving him an upper cut.

"AH! Bustard!" he said, his tongue squirting blood on the carpet. People began to panic and Hanbei's stooges grabbed him and pulled him out of the fight.

"That's what you get for bitching over the stain on your shirt, _freaking pansy_!" said Masamune.

Motochika and Yukimura walked up to Masamune "Man, that was one hell of a fight." Said Motochika.

"Eh, I've been through worse, trust me." He said with a grin.

"Thank you Masamune-dono, I owe you one." Said Yukimura bowing his head.

Masamune's grin gone from moderately creepy to really really…**really** creepy "Oh?" he said.

"Ah Yuki, you shouldn't have said that." Said Motochika, before getting elbowed in the stomach by his one-eyed roommate, he managed to choke out "What?" before getting elbowed again.

"YUKIMURA!" yelled Kasuga, the blonde ran up to him holding his missing red headband that Hanbei managed to rip off during the fight "Here, Sasuke found it for you."

He tied it on and bowed "Thank you, and tell Sasuke I said thank you too."

She nodded and went to her boyfriend. Masamune stood by the DJ area and yelled "Party's over, get out NOW!" as the upset, grumbling crowd started to depart Masamune pointed at Hanbei "If you ever crash another one of my parties again, your tongue wont be the only thing bleeding, _you see_?"

Hanbei gave him a nasty glare and left feeling defeated, plotting for next time. It didn't take too long for the partygoers to walk (actually run) out of the messy and somewhat broken house.

* * *

><p>A little while later Motochika found the first aid kit after the clean up and handed it to Masamune, "Oi Yukimura! Take off your shirt and jacket."<p>

"Wait what?"

"You heard me, take off your shirt and jacket."

Yukimura unzipped his varsity jacket and took off his bloody white shirt like Masamune commanded, "There, what are you gonna do Masamune-dono?"

"Turn around." He said.

"Why?"

"Just do it! Motochika, we still have that spray stuff right?" he asked while cleaning Yukimura's cuts.

"Uh spray stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know the spray that Kojuuro uses for cuts and bruises?"

"Oh you mean the boo boo spray?"

Masamune gave him his 'what the fuck' look and said "Yeah whatever, now where is it?"

"Check under the bandages."

"_Thanks_." He rummaged through the kit until he found the spray bottle labeled Boo Boo Spray ~face palm~ '_wow Kojuuro wow.' _He thought and shook it so he can spray Yukimura.

"Wait Masamune-dono is that gonna_a_AHH!" he hissed at the pain until the spray made him sigh with relief "Thank you, your really good."

He smirked "In more ways than one."

"Ewwww." Said Motochika.

Masamune hissed at him and continued patching up Yukimura, "Hey me and Kasuga are about to leave, you wanna ride?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, don't take to long." Sasuke said that last part staring at Masamune showing his 'do anything to him and I'll kick your ass' glare before walking out the door.

"I should probably get going." He grabbed his jacket and walked towards the open door.

"Wait!" says Yuki's rival holding his wrist smirking a bit, "You owe me a favor, remember?"

He looked at Masamune with his eyebrows scrunched up and his eyes full of slight confusion "Yeah, but I_mmhpm?" suddenly his lips were taken by the older boys, his hand automatically closes his eyes and grabs the back of Masamune's head squeezing his soft, short brown hair. The older boy forces his tongue inside tasting every inch of Yukimura's sweetness, while the younger struggles to hold back his series of moans yet the other couldn't help but moan himself, the taste of his rivals innocents was making him ache all over it was just so addicting, and Yukimura was his drug. Masamune finally manages to pull away licking the strand of saliva that was going down the red boys chin making him turn away and blush.

Yukimura's reaction to this made Masamune chuckle a bit as he pressed his lips to his ear and whispered "See ya in chemistry." And closed the door causing Yukimura's jaw to drop.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Did you enjoy my crack *children nod* good, I hope your addicted…wow that just made me sound like Dora the Explorer, leave me alone XD. My little cousin thought it was a good idea to have Motochika say boo boo spray...don't judge her shes eight. That last line sounds cheesy but hey who doesn't like cheese? Anyways hope you laughed at this!


End file.
